


Незапланированная экспедиция

by showsforsnails



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Polar Explorer RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Экспедиция Амундсена к Южному полюсу/"Хребты безумия" Лавкрафта





	1. Начало

Фрамхейм встречает вернувшуюся с полюса команду удивительными известиями. Йохансен, до сих пор возмущенный тем, как с ним обошлись, но слишком взволнованный своим открытием, рассказывает о древних руинах, которые обнаружил вместе с Преструдом и Стубберудом. Его рассказ звучит слишком неправдоподобно, чтобы Амундсен не попытался пошутить про пьянство и оптические обманы, но его подтверждают как слова Преструда и Стубберуда, так и сделанные самим Йохансеном фотографии.  
\- Мы должны отправить туда настоящую экспедицию, - говорит Йохансен, слегка подчеркнув слово "настоящую", - нужно тщательно исследовать город, если возможно, спуститься на нижние этажи зданий, потому что мы заходили в некоторые из них, но у нас было мало времени, мы спешили к магнитному полюсу...  
Амундсен неловко себя чувствует и это его раздражает. Йохансен прав, но прислушаться к его совету значит — так кажется Амундсену — в какой-то мере признать свою неправоту, признать, что обошелся с ним несправедливо. Кроме того, Амундсену в очередной раз кажется, словно его экспедицией через Йохансена пытается руководить Нансен.  
\- Мы не археологи, - резко говорит он. - Мы получили "Фрам", чтобы достичь полюса. Мы его достигли и больше нам здесь делать нечего.  
Он заранее знает, каким будет ответ Йохансена.  
\- Доктор Нансен, - говорит Йохансен, - не стал бы отказываться от такой возможности.  
\- Доктор Нансен, - отвечает Амундсен и немедленно жалеет о своих словах, - не был ни на одном из полюсов.  
В помещении воцаряется неловкое, напряженное молчание.  
\- Это не моя специальность, - добавляет Амундсен примирительно, - а "Фрам" нам дали для совсем других целей...  
\- Для плавания к Северному полюсу, - отвечает Йохансен, - а мы им воспользовались, чтобы достичь Южного полюса. Мы в любом случае делаем совсем не то, что обещали. Почему бы нам не провести еще одно небольшое исследование? Будет гораздо сложнее вернуться домой, там получить разрешение на новое плавание "Фрама" и снова приплыть сюда. Это будет и дороже.  
Амундсен чувствует, что проиграл спор.


	2. Полная версия событий

\- Я хотел поговорить с вами о Йохансене, - говорит Нансен и Амундсен внутренне напрягается, хотя он знал, что именно этот разговор его и ждет.  
\- Вы знаете, - продолжает Нансен, - что он писал мне незадолго до... того, что произошло?  
Амундсен отрицательно качает головой. Он не знает, но он догадывается.  
\- Он прислал мне несколько писем, - говорит Нансен, - многословных, по большей части бессвязных и производящих настолько гнетущее впечатление, что последовавшее за ними печальное событие можно было бы даже счесть закономерным. Правда, я не ждал в то время, что он так поступит. Я просто думал, что он в очередной раз переживает трудные времена.  
Амундсен молчит. Они сидят в кабинете на верхнем этаже Полхёгды, освещенном серым светом короткого зимнего дня (Нансен считает искусственное освещение в дневное время лишней тратой денег).  
\- Когда я стал перечитывать их уже после его смерти, то обратил внимание на некоторые детали, которые показались мне любопытными, - продолжает Нансен тоном, который Амундсену кажется обвиняющим. - Судя по намекам, рассыпанным по этим письмам, последние годы Йохансена были омрачены некими ужасными воспоминаниями об Антарктиде. Возможно, эти воспоминания и толкнули его на это последний необратимый шаг.  
Амундсен смотрит мимо Нансена в окно, на унылый заснеженный пейзаж под затянутым серыми облаками небом.  
\- Насколько я помню, перед тем, как покинуть Антарктиду, вы предприняли небольшую экспедицию, о результатах которой мало рассказывали.  
\- Да, - неохотно говорит Амундсен, - к руинам, которые он нашел во время похода к магнитному полюсу.  
\- Мне кажется, он имел в виду именно этот поход, - говорит Нансен. - Что там произошло?  
Амундсен пожимает плечами.  
\- Это странная, но довольно смешная история, хотя я понимаю, что на расшатанные нервы Йохансена она могла подействовать... Я и сам был поначалу несколько напуган тем, что мы увидели.  
\- Что вы увидели?  
Амундсен молчит, переводит взгляд на свои переплетенные пальцы и собирается с мыслями.  
\- Вы, конечно, читали отчет об экспедиции, - (Нансен кивает). - Я описал в ней осмотр надземной части развалин, но не описал спуск в подземную. Она... если вы читали отчет, то помните и фотографии с рисунками. Они производят не самое радостное впечатление, которое, конечно, можно списать на их необычность. То, насколько неуютно мы себя чувствовали, можно объяснить тысячей обстоятельств — усталостью, темнотой, непривычной архитектурой и изображениями на стенах. Как бы то ни было, под землей это чувство усилилось. Дело не в темноте — наверху были сумерки и мы ходили из зала в зал при свете фонарей, а внизу всего-навсего стало немного темнее — и не в барельефах, которые по сюжетам мало отличались от тех, которые мы зарисовали наверху.  
Он ненадолго умолкает и замечает, что Нансен напряженно его слушает.  
\- Во-первых, мы встретили пингвинов, - говорит он и подавляет неуместный, как ему кажется, смех. - Больших лысых слепых пингвинов. Насколько я помню, когда их стая впервые вышла навстречу нам из темноты коридора, Йохансен воскликнул что-то взволнованное, Преструд к нему присоединился, да и я почувствовал себя неуверенно.  
\- И как себя повели пингвины?  
\- Безобидно, - отвечает Амундсен. - Во всем кроме внешности они оказались обычными пингвинами. Одного мы позже съели и убедились в том, что на вкус он тоже был совершенно обычным.  
\- Одного из пингвинов вы съели, - повторяет за ним Нансен, - но не стали включать в отчет.  
\- Отчет, - поясняет Амундсен, - не касался подземной части развалин. Я сожалею, что решил ограничить его только надземной частью, но меня об этом настойчиво просили мои спутники по экспедиции, поклявшиеся молчать о подземных коридорах. Йохансен, - добавляет он угрюмо, - взял с меня слово молчать, а свое обещание, как я вижу, нарушил.  
Нансен ничего не говорит.  
\- Во-вторых, - говорит Амундсен, - нам вскоре стали попадаться трупы с откушенными головами... я бы сказал «обезображенные», но это были трупы существ с барельефов. Вы их помните? Я бы не сказал, что трупы были намного безобразнее изображений.  
\- А дальше?  
\- Дальше... Как вы помните, мы устали, мы находились в непривычной обстановке, а в этих коридорах раздавались не самых умиротворяющие звуки, которые производили, скорее всего, ветер, пингвины и наши собственные шаги. Нам вскоре стало казаться, что за нами кто-то следит и даже что впереди нас кто-то поджидает. Мы были так в этом уверены, что даже шепотом обсудили друг с другом это странное чувство. Разумеется, его можно полностью объяснить странными обстоятельствами, в которых мы оказались, оно никак не связано с тем, что нам в конце концов встретилось.  
\- Что там было? - спрашивает Нансен. - Что вы увидели?  
Амундсен задумывается.  
\- Я не знаю, что это было, - признается он, - поэтому мне тем обиднее, что я обещал никому не рассказывать об этом... назовем это существом. Я даже попытался недавно связаться со всеми, кто был со мной в развалинах, чтобы получить разрешение на публикацию второй части отчета. Йохансен, к сожалению, отказал. Мне очень жаль, что он так сделал, потому что это явление или существо нуждается в тщательном изучении. Впрочем, теперь, когда он мертв, я в его разрешении не нуждаюсь, - говорит он, не замечая, каким жестким стал взгляд Нансена.  
\- Оно было... Я не знаю, с чем его сравнить. Возможно, с идущей прямо на тебя лавиной или волной. На нас двигалось нечто огромное, бесформенное и, возможно, бесцветное, но в темном коридоре казавшееся черным. Кажется, оно обладало хаотично расположенными глазами, которые то появлялись, то исчезали. Я назвал это существо бесформенным, - добавляет Амундсен, - но точнее было бы сказать, что оно постоянно меняло форму. На нас двигалась большая амеба.  
Нансен, с каждым словом Амундсена убеждающийся в том, что перед ним виновник самоубийства Йохансена, в то же время понимает, что с увлечением слушает его рассказ и готов даже пожалеть вместе с ним об отказе Йохансена. Он никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном.  
\- Мы, как один, побежали назад к выходу, - продолжает Амундсен. - Еще никогда мне не было так страшно. Мне казалось, что существо не только не отстает от нас, но постоянно набирает скорость. Мне даже казалось, что оно движется с оглушительным грохотом, хотя на самом деле я, скорее всего, просто слышал наш топот, отраженный и усиленный эхом, и мой собственный пульс, стучавший в ушах.  
Помолчав, он продолжает:  
\- Подземная часть развалин состояла из коридоров и связанных с их помощью залов. Мы пробежали несколько таких залов, от которых в разные стороны расходилось по несколько коридоров. В какой-то момент нам повезло — существо не только отстало от нас, но и направилось по неправильному коридору, а мы смогли вернуться на поверхность. Разумеется, мы остались живы и этому можно только порадоваться, но если бы мы выманили его на поверхность, застрелили и вскрыли...  
Он вздыхает с сожалением.  
\- Поэтому пришлось ограничиться пингвином, но это была настолько жалкая замена, что я даже почти не пожалел, когда было решено и пингвинов не включать в отчет об экспедиции. Впрочем, он был вкусным, хотя мы и приготовили его на скорую руку, заправив тем, что взяли с собой.  
Он спохватывается, поняв, что обсуждать вкус гигантских пингвинов сейчас не слишком уместно.  
\- Я, - говорит он после очередной паузы и смотрит на Нансена, - сожалею о смерти Йохансена, но я в ней не виноват. Этот поход был его идеей, он обнаружил руины и настоял на том, чтобы мы их осмотрели. Он и до плавания на «Фраме» чувствовал себя не самым лучшим образом, все, что произошло за время нашей экспедиции...  
\- Все это, - резко говорит Нансен, - стало ударом для его и без того хрупкого душевного равновесия.  
\- Я взял его с собой только потому что вы так хотели! - возмущенно говорит Амундсен. - Мне не нужны были в походе к полюсу немолодые неуравновешенные пьяницы, но вы просили его взять.  
\- Я думал, что участие к экспедиции благотворно на него подействует, - не менее возмущенно отвечает Нансен. - Возможно, если бы ей руководил кто-то другой...  
\- В таком случае вам следовало навязать его кому-то другому, а не пользоваться своим влиянием на меня, - говорит Амундсен. - Я был тогда стольким вам обязан, что не смог отказать, когда вы попросили об этом одолжении. Возможно, - добавляет он, - вам следовало тогда не давать мне «Фрам», чтобы позже не сожалеть о том, что я с вашей помощью побывал на полюсе и не пожертвовал при этом ни одной человеческой жизнью.

Общение между двумя исследователями ненадолго прерывается, но вскоре возобновляется: Нансен то попытками усилить в Амундсене чувство вины за смерть Йохансена, то напоминаниями обо всем, что сделал для него, склоняет его к походу к Северному полюсу, в котором Амундсен не видит смысла.


End file.
